Jedi Knight
Jedi Knights at Large Among the Jedi, those of the order who have proven capable, wise, self-sufficient, and stable are given the rank of Knight. A Jedi apprentice must learn to use the Force without instability or strain, build their own lightsaber, and show an understanding of the Code of the Jedi (though such understanding may shift from era to era, as the nature of the Jedi differs somewhat in each era). During most eras, a Jedi must pass a series of tests before becoming a Jedi Knight, which may be as simple as fulfilling a single important mission assigned by a Jedi Master, or as complex as a series of trials to test the Jedi’s mettle, ethics, and dedication. In a few times of chaos and uncertainty, Jedi apprentices are forced by circumstance to push themselves past the normal boundaries of their training and become Knights in function, if not in name, with no formal testing. In these rare cases, the ruling Jedi generally acknowledge the Jedi’s status as a Knight as soon as circumstances allow. Jedi Knights are trusted to teach apprentices, carry out missions with little aid or support, and use their best judgment when handling the unexpected. A Jedi Knight is expected to deal with any problem in a manner that reflects well on the Jedi as a whole, and carry out the Jedi goals of defending justice and maintaining peace. Jedi are the guardians of the galaxy, and the Jedi Knight is a skilled individual expected to uphold that trust. Examples of Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker (Episode III), Barriss Offee, Bastila Shan, Kyle Katarn, Luke Skywalker (Episode VI),Nomi Sunrider, Ulic Qel-Droma. Class Rules & Traits Jedi Knights have the following traits and requirements: Requirements To qualify to become a Jedi Knight, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +7. Trained Skills: Use the Force. Feats: Force Sensitivity, Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers). Force Tradition: Must be a member of the Jedi tradition. Special: Must have built your own lightsaber (see Jedi−>Build Lightsaber or Lightsaber Constuction). Hit Points At each level, Jedi Knights gain 1d10 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Jedi Knights gain a number of Force points equal to 6 + one-half their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +2 class bonus to your Fortitude Defense, Reflex Defense, and Will Defense. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, …), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Force Technique You have learned improved techniques to attune yourself to the Force. At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, …), you gain one Force technique that, once selected, cannot be changed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Prestige Classes Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy